Carmilla (Angelus Novus)
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein, cuarenta años después de caminar por los campos de Estiria, la noche del 23 de junio de 1984, se reconoce como un enorme manchón de miles de días y noches que se congregan en una sola y en ninguna. Autodiegético, quizá difícil de leer. ONE-SHOT


I

Vieja Estiria, misma Estiria.

Misma hija del conde Karnstein, vieja hija de un conde viejo, tan viejo como el primer pensamiento que se haya formulado en los albores de la historia. Pero, al final de ese día o de ese pensamiento del vigésimo tercer día de ese junio, junio muerto, junio de 1984, en el mismo bar de Estiria, te piensas fuera de era, vampiro anacrónico y marchito.

—¿Algo de beber, chica? — te pregunta aquel portento rubio detrás de la barra.

—Sólo un… merlot. — afirmas.

—La noche es más intensa como para que sólo te sientes allí a beber merlot.

La miras de forma inquisitiva.

—De acuerdo, enseguida lo sirvo.

Ella se hunde por detrás de la barra, buscando – porque quizá nadie aquí sale del bourbon, cocteles, licores en estado puro, cerveza – algún vino, uno que sólo los abuelos de esos jóvenes beberían, algún estadista, ancianos…

Te miras las manos: siguen siendo las mismas, de hueso. Incluso cuando eres un ser inmortal, esas mismas manos fueron hechas para, después de unos sesenta o cien años, perecer ante el paso del tiempo, tal como las de cualquier otro individuo.

"Y de allí la naturaleza de los monstruos", recordaste, "porque todos ellos atentan contra natura. ¿Qué hombre planea tener un vástago sin una hembra?".

Frankenstein era el epítome de la monstruosidad en cuanto a ir _contra natura_ se refería, allá, lejos, en 1818. Hoy, caminando por los callejones de Estiria, llegas hasta un rincón atestado de jóvenes que viven rápido, quizá no mueren jóvenes y… y tú…

Miras tus manos

En la distancia se escucha el innovador aquél que está en boga. ¿Mano cornuta como señal demoniaca o un mero fetiche indio? Ronnie James Dio.

Suena, detrás de ti, el canto obscuro de ese mismo abrazo que se ciñe a los rostros de los parroquianos, uno en forma de metal, rock… Qué forma ha tomado el mundo desde que recuerdas, el mismo que se pierde allá atrás y que entra, en forma de luz, por debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

Y así como la obscuridad se ciñe a los jóvenes del siglo veinte, _posmoderno_ , sus piernas (las de ella) rodearon las tuyas, absortas en una fantasía densa. Esa joven durmió (o dormirá) por todas las noches que tú, aún despierta, atestiguas.

Luego de una larga centuria — no cumplida —, caes en el letargo donde se cruzan todos los momentos y los caminos diversos en los que la historia se ha tergiversado. Estarás en algún bar de Estiria, pasadas las nueve de la noche. Adentro, la densidad del tabaco se entremezcla con el aroma de la cópula. No sabes qué humedad vaga trae aquello, pero sabes que lo conoces. Y el ardor de la noche de San Juan, álgido… el ambiente pesa, el ambiente se entretiene en un juego de seducción y noche, noche y vieja seducción, viejo juego y las mismas reglas a las que te ves sujeta tras ese entierro indeseado: lo repugnas, quisieras escapar y liberarte de la losa que sostiene tu ataúd, uno que se extiende por esta era apagada sobre la que caminas de nueva cuenta.

A tu lado, una pareja se desahoga. Ellos, en sus concupiscencias, ignoran si miras tus manos, ésas que bien son las de un amante o las de una asesina, seductora, actriz de algún baile para un mal tan antiguo como el cosmos. Levantas la mirada y ella, la estudiante de Silas que atiende la barra (recuerdas su rostro de algún paseo fugaz por el campus), continúa buscando la botella de vino. Sólo están tus ojos que se reflejan en el espejo que hay detrás de las no pocas botellas en el estante, y tras de ti sigue sonando Ronnie James Dio, y pareciera que su _Arcoíris en la obscuridad_ se ha extendido por todo el bar, por la mayoría de los rostros familiares. Dejas de contemplar tus facciones marmóreas, dejas que ese tiempo – que es todos y ninguno a la vez, como detenido – te hable… miras a tu alrededor. ¿Acaso aquél de allá desciende de algún conde, aquel con quien alguna vez estuviste a punto de ser comprometida? Nadie desciende de nada, y todos duran muertos mucho más tiempo de ése que caminaron sobre la tierra que tú, hoy, cuarenta años atrás, pisarás y sentirás crujir debajo de tus plantas; dejarás que la luna de esa noche de San Juan te contemple; vas a gritar, gritar, gritar, quizá lanzarás un rugido y te transformarás en pantera, no lo podrás evitar. Tú, recién salida de tu encierro subterráneo, hembra del subsuelo, saldrás e inhalarás el aire contaminado de una Europa derruida tras la última gran guerra del siglo veinte y, detrás del humo que se disipa entre ese campo legendario, verás aquellos ojos estelares que te reciben, tal vez ya muertos desde hace eones… pero siempre infinitos, inmortales para la debilidad del humano. Aunque monstruo, aún eres eso: un sucio, ínfimo humano.

II

Se proyecta tu rostro, misma hija del conde Karnstein, Mircalla Karnstein: Allcirma, Micarlla, Carmilla Karnstein. Siempre ella, siempre tú y, ¿En qué sentido te apropiaste del anagrama peor jugado? Carmilla, la de ella: la de Ell.

Las botellas, por enfrente de los espejos de los estantes, amortiguan el rostro blanco que esculpió esa condena, las mismas facciones de la joven de Estiria que, a hurtadillas, tomará una botella de vino de la enorme mesa de su padre, en alguna fiesta lejana durante esa época donde bien se podía ser todo o se era nada. Ese siglo XVII distante, casi un cuento para dormir idiotas, uno que se cuenta por enfrente de los pupitres mundiales, ése te perteneció en la flor de los años…

Estás en otra flor de otros años.

Después, ella, la joven detrás de la barra, emerge de ésta.

–Pensé que te habías ido. Encontrar esta botella fue difícil – asevera.

–Vine por un merlot, y eso es lo que vengo a tomar. En todo caso, no habría puesto un pie en este… – te interrumpes y observas a la pareja junto a ti – …tugurio. Creo.

La muchacha suelta una risilla.

–Es normal. El semestre ha terminado, todos nos iremos de vuelta a casa, es una noche de fiesta. No se puede evitar tanta… felicidad.

Toma el sacacorchos e intenta abrir la botella.

–Y tú, ¿Qué me dices? Me da la impresión de que te he visto rondando por Silas hace algún tiempo.

–No, lo dudo.

–Pero… tu rostro me es familiar.

–Es poco probable.

–Mmm.

Se siembra una duda.

–Trabajas con la decana o algo parecido, ¿cierto?

Mueves los ojos hacia todas direcciones. ¿Qué sabe esa muchacha?

–Es probable. No… prefiero no hablar de ello.

Ella, la estudiante, respeta tu barrera de silencio.

El corcho emerge del cuello de la botella cual palabra no enunciada, la misma que ustedes dos se dicen sin hablar. Así, la joven toma una copa y comienza a verter parte del líquido para pasarte sólo una prueba. Aquel néctar entra hacia ti y lo recibes con la misma efusividad de aquel primer sorbo, el de una dama de la alta sociedad de Estiria del siglo XVII.

El merlot tiene tu sello de aprobación, y ella retoma tu copa para, ahora sí, llenarla…

El proceso se hace lento; el tinto forja una cascada perfumada que se ondula contra el vidrio, de sutil cuello y figura delgada. Casi todos los instantes – los tuyos y los ajenos – cesan.

De repente, pareciera que todo cuanto te rodea se detiene o intenta pasar más lento.

"Genial…", piensas. Sabes que no, no es genial.

Estás en la posteridad.

 _–_ _La posteridad me puede morder_ – dijiste.

"¿Cuándo?". Todas tus voces se confunden. Viajas a un tiempo posterior, uno en el que estuviste y tratas, inútilmente, de recordar. ¿Por qué lo recuerdas tan de repente? ¿Desde cuándo la posteridad se convirtió en el día a día, en el pasado más vivo?

La atmósfera densa del bar de Estiria, la caída del vino, el solo de aquella canción, de "Rainbow In the dark" te da vértigo, vueltas… no sabes en dónde estás sentada o de pie.

III

Conociste a Laura Hollis en Silas durante el verano del inestable año 2014.

Los mandatos de Lilita Morgan habían sido aclarados por enésima vez en esa administración bizantina: cinco chicas honestas, cinco que serían sacrificadas ante la luz de algún mal indecible que apenas si conocías. De todos los años en los que habías visto al sol ocultarse hacia el poniente, recordabas que la raza humana poseía ciertos temores, entre ellos el de perpetuar ideales que se consideraban eternos. El humano, siempre minúsculo, en pleno uso de sus facultades, durante el siglo XXI, aún se hallaba aprisionado a la pira de algún dios, semi dios… ¡Qué habría de ser! Pero siempre sujeto a algo que debía considerar superior a sí.

De todas las mentes prominentes que habías leído, supiste que en el siglo XX, las alas ostentosas de Ícaro habían perdido toda la cera; que Dios había muerto y nosotros lo habíamos matado… en fin. Estabas perdida, de cualquier manera que intentaras salvar a la testaruda versión miniatura de Verónica Mars, estabas perdida; estaban perdidas, ambas.

– _No, no me voy a rendir. Puede que tengas razón…_

"Testaruda, imbécil, suicida…", dijiste, mientras intentabas sacar, de su encierro, la espada de Hastur. Pero sabes bien que esa espada no tiene otro propósito que el de aniquilar a quien la empuña, lo sabes. No obstante, por esa tal Laura que aún no conoces (o piensas que aún no, en este 1984), tomaste el riesgo más inútil que nunca antes habías hecho: arriesgar tu propia vida-muerte-no-muerte… ¿Qué más daba?

Y sólo por alguien más, estarás dispuesta a pudrir tu no-muerte, cerca, en otro tiempo distante, en 1872; por Ell.

¿Por qué, entonces, sentías la necesidad de tomar esa espada y proteger algo que, quizá si no conocieras ese sentimiento, dirías que es estúpido? Como sea, no dejaba de ser una estupidez, cosa de imbéciles… pero lo hacías por ella, por todas las ellas que eran una y que, al final, buscabas amar…

El tiempo se disloca. Sigue sonando el arcoíris, sigue el merlot cayendo en la copa. La nube densa de humo crece. Es un borrego en engorda.

"Laura, Laura… ¿Laura?". Deliraste. Sabes que la noche no te favoreció en ese junio 23 de 1984.

Entrarás a algún lugar de un enorme país. La decisión la tomarás esa misma mañana, hastiada de la eternidad. Entrarás a un espacio para desautomatizar (te), y no percibiste nada salvo el calor gélido de esa muchacha de la que poco sabías. Quizá unos veinticuatro años, un cuarto de siglo; delgada, cabellos de miel, un aroma enervante que se entreteje con aquél que habrá de quedarse atrás, en el bar donde está cayendo, adentro de tu copa, el vino.

Piensas: es una chiquilla

El vino cae.

Piensas: han sido dos años desde la última vez que sentiste un latido tan cerca del tuyo.

Disimulas: esperas a que todos los espectros humanos que se asentaron en el bar vayan desapareciendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, poco antes de que vayan a quemar enormes pilas de leños, a que aquello parezca una galaxia humana sobre los prados de Austria.

Callas: terminas por aburrirte y el sopor quiere jugarte una mala pasada. Tratas de soportar. Los banquillos quedan patas arriba y ella, la muchacha, quiere jugar(te) y jugar(se).

Te dejaste arrastrar hasta su apartamento: tienes ante tu propia mirada un banco de neblina. Te consumes en un solo beso, uno como el primero que tendrás dentro de unos doscientos años, allá en 1694 de después del vals; otro, que te arrebató la vida tras haberla recuperado y te resucitó, en el 2014, la posteridad, ¿Lo recuerdas?

"No sé por qué lo recuerdo", musitas.

Tus manos, las de un mortal, caen sobre su cuerpo y lo escrutan como un mismo cuerpo, el mismo que bebes y le arrebatas a la noche acá, allá, en siglos posteriores o venideros. Ignoras cuántos siglos has vivido cuando todos los años son sólo un enorme desfile pasando frente a tus ojos.

IV

Cumpleaños del Conde Karnstein, Estiria: 1698.

Los más ostentosos jóvenes, procedentes de casi todos los condados aledaños se habrán de reunir en el cuarto, no sin antes haber convidado algo de chocolate caliente con valeriana a las chaperonas que permanecían al tanto de los movimientos de ustedes. El vals; aquel baile impredecible, tres tiempos… Cara a cara, pecho contra pecho, todo ello dando vueltas…

 _–_ _En 1698 bien pudo haber sido sexo…_

 _–_ _Después de todo, te divertiste, ¿no?_

Un relámpago beberá del agua de lluvia de esa misma noche y se estremecerá el cielo por encima del techo de tu castillo, de tu espalda, de ella… Con el juicio delirante, caerán, entrelazadas, sobre las sábanas. Aún pasmadas por el placer, caen. Aún, por el vals.

 _–_ _Mmm, una que otra vez._

Aquella noche se sentirá tan vacía, tan sin ropa; ésta, que apenas te da testimonio gracias a la luz que entra por debajo de la puerta, su puerta, la de esa chica que estará tras la barra (¿Cuál era su nombre?), permanece ahíta de la carne, mas no logra desvestirte. Y aquella que conociste (o estás por conocer) logra, en una sola mirada, hacerte prístina con apenas unas palabras.

– _Entonces, ¿eres un enorme gato negro, eh?_

Empero, aquella otra noche, acurrucada entre el yerbajo de un granero austriaco te hizo pensar que, lejos de los atavíos terrenales, después del _logos_ que, con apego, recuerdas como un concepto errabundo, hay una desnudez que incluso te causa temor, vértigo, una suerte de delirio ciego que te trajo de vuelta a esa almohada sobre la que reposa tu cabeza enmarañada, sacudida de los sueños de la modernidad y el romanticismo alemán. ¡Qué sencillo era redimirse a esos ideales tan metafísicos, tan irreales! Ideales de descerebrados que no habían advertido que la historia se veía arrastrada por el progreso de algo que no tenía la decencia de progresar. Y luego, recordaste la luz, latiendo por debajo del cráter del Lustig, lejos de allí, del castillo de tu padre, el conde Karnstein, no tan lejos de allí, del bar donde se cruzaron tu entonces y tu ahora…

Habrás de despertar en la etapa del exceso de libertad máxima, una libertad que deprime: lo observas. Eres aquello que Camus predecirá en su texto de _El extranjero:_ ajena. Vampiro anacrónico y marchito que mira la caída del merlot dentro de la copa, una que va medio llena o medio vacía.

El flujo de la botella se deja caer sobre el espesor del cristal, y esperas la llegada del mismo sabor olvidado que reposa en la mesa del Conde Karnstein, en la Estiria de 1698, el merlot olvidado en el último rincón, junto a la platería de lujo, la de los días festivos. Cae el flujo de la botella; miras a alguna otra parte y los ojos llameantes de quien sirve tu vino te remiten a tu exploración estelar…

 _–…_ _sentirse tan pequeña en comparación del gran universo…_

"Bien sea como el techo del impecune o del más opulento hombre que haya pisado la faz de este viejo suelo, el manto cósmico se transforma en el lienzo más esperanzador, inspirador, un eterno amante del poeta, maestro mentiroso y truculento conocedor del _logos_ , _logos_ inmortal… sólo como ese cielo estrellado que nos cubre."

El conde Karnstein bien sabía a quién insultaba: a sí mismo. Poeta prominente, un hermoso y tramposo jugador del lenguaje, contemplador de las estrellas… no duraría demasiado, o no más que tú, la hija de ese viejo conde que morirá durante tu trigésimo cumpleaños.

Será un día lluvioso, el más lluvioso en la historia de Estiria misma. El conde Karnstein va a fallecer, y detrás de un seco abeto, sólo quedarás tú y observarás el óbito que dirige un padre que arroja un sermón, uno que sólo tú escucharás… Después de algunas bendiciones, el viejo sacerdote se retirará y dejará la tumba del anciano Conde Karnstein en soledad; el mausoleo se va a quedar vacío y te acercarás y verás en ella, a manera de epitafio, una semblanza bien clara: _Sólo en el amor observarás tu cosmos en el otro._

"Sólo en el amor", piensas.

Son vicisitudes en un mismo cuerpo. La chica, la misma que antaño verterá el merlot para ti, duerme, reposa, y en su rostro – o frente a tu alucinación, embriaguez, aún no decides qué es este estado – parecieras amar a todas y sólo a quienes en verdad amaste.

La historia, a modo de grito, se expresa:

Serás Carmilla por Ell.

Fuiste Carmilla por Laura.

"Laura…", vuelves a repetirte. E intrigada por aquella gracia, quisieras saber de inmediato por qué parecieras amarla a partir de este momento.

V

Si hubieras conocido a Laura mientras Dio sonaba en la rockola del bar aquel, el bar estirio que, a modo de ruinas, debe seguir en pie durante ese 1984 distante, piensas: ¿Qué artimañas te habría jugado el tiempo?

Retornas. Caes en Estiria, castillo del Conde Karnstein en 1698; valseas, bebes; bebes, valseas y pecho a pecho, cara a cara, terminas contemplando los inmensos polines que le dan estructura al techo del castillo, y antes, a la construcción de tabique rojo y arena, un departamento rentado por una chica bartender, estudiante de Silas que, otrora, ése que no fue hace mucho (o igual pudo haber sido hace unos segundos o hace ya dos siglos), dejaba caer un denso merlot sobre tu copa y ésta se llenaba, jovial y pretenciosa, tanto como tú, la que se piensa, observó a Laura Hollis, estudiante de periodismo, testaruda y terca, una chica tan doméstica que se sabe indómita… una de la que te enamoraste tanto (o igual) como lo hiciste de las estrellas, las mismas que, luego del letargo del subsuelo, te despertaron e iluminaron de manera brusca en esa noche de San Juan, junio 23 de los años cuarenta. El siglo de la angustia te recibió con el pecho clavado en un bar, en donde hallaste a la bartender de Silas, y en Silas misma –en la que te empuñaste la espada de Hastur y arriesgaste tu _no-vida_ para impresionar a una chiquilla de diecinueve –, después de que los mandatos de Lilita Morgan quedaran establecidos, llegarías a la habitación 307 de los dormitorios para mujeres y, ella, te miró con la extrañeza propia de quien se hallaba detrás de un algo que no había dado frutos. No para ella. ¿Para ti? Desde este momento.

 _–_ _Disculpa, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?_

 _–_ _Soy Carmilla, tu nueva compañera de cuarto, cariño…_

Te encierras contra la almohada.

Y ella, la chica de la barra, se entrelazó a ti… Y tú no haces mucho salvo seguir mascullando ese nombre que te hace alucinar en el filo de un sueño o un delirio.

"Maldita sea, Mircalla… despierta.

"Maldita sea…

Copa de vidrio, humo denso, cigarrillos, parejas que van y vienen. El tiempo no transcurre; el tiempo siempre se fuga. ¿Para qué la vida eterna?

Desde Ell hasta Laura, a partir de Laura, regresas siglos atrás, devienes y caes, de repente, en la realización de la copa de merlot. Ésa quedó atrás. Ésa se terminó, terminaste acá, junto a la chica de la barra.

"Maldita sea…

O-O-O-O-O-O

Despiertas.

La copa de merlot quedó atrás o quedará atrás. Está distante, aunque aún palpable. Tu aliento lo presiente, y saboreas, con la lengua, un dejo de sangre que quedó de esa primera noche del verano. Noche banal: noche de alguna diversión común. Algo mejor, tal vez, que pasar otra centuria pudriéndose debajo de la tierra… Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que reposar encerrada por debajo de los pies de un siglo monstruoso.

Recoges tus pertenencias, tu mismo disfraz de humanidad. Vuelves a andar en harapos entre las calles de la vieja y la nueva Estiria. Todas son la misma para ti, y el sol asciende – de nueva cuenta –, esperando algún ritual para no morir y terco se reitera.

No obstante, no piensas rendirle tributo, y menos ahora que caminas sobre las ruinas que alguna vez conformarían tu condado; pero qué son todas esas ruinas de frente a los edificios por los que hoy caminas.

Te recibe el único momento que crees tener: el presente.

Y sin embargo, cuando apareces de nuevo ante el juego de la seducción y el engaño, sigues siendo aquella del pasado, la que serás: sólo Carmilla


End file.
